Doviculus
'Emperor '''is the primary antagonist of ''Brütal Legend. Doviculus is the leader of the Tainted Coil faction, and is the avatar the player adopts when playing as that faction in multiplayer. He has two weapons: the Double Staff Axe and the Hydra, an quadruple-necked electric guitar. Story Characteristics Doviculus is cruel, sadistic, and cunning. He does not hesitate to play his enemies against each other or wipe out a potentially dangerous foe when the chance is presented to him (as shown with Lars). The emperor of the Tainted Coil is amoral like the vast majority of demons on every front. He is lustful to the point where he is sexually attracted to his own children (though this may be normal behaviour in the Coil's society). He is extremely proud, thinking of humans as pitiful creatures that should be treated as beasts. He is confident in his abilities, left in disbelief if he is nearing defeat. He treats his subjects with a mix of affection and expendability, more like valuable tools than his children, peers, and/or lovers. Doviculus, despite his demonic vileness, is one of, if not the most eloquent speaker in the game, showing his position in the Coil's hierarchy. Doviculus was a terrifying warrior even before the secrets of the Titans were revealed. As proof of this, he is greatly feared by human and demon alike. He has undying loyalty and command over the legions of the Tainted Coil, having access to their full arsenal. His military intellect is impressive; his ability to manipulate others for his own gain even more so. He wields his staff axe with deadly speed and proficiency despite its great weight. Upon learning the secrets of the Titans, the Emperor was able to harness the power of the Sea by stealing Ophelia's heart, calling forth a behemothic beast from the Sea of Black Tears using his Hydra guitar. With metal, he's also capable of calling plaguing diseases, summon his minions, and chain powerful foes to the ground temporarily. Quotes *''"Come and see me when you grow a pair as big as your mother's."'' *''"You know, I'm glad'' now that your mother refused my advances all those years ago, because at least I know, you're not my son. There aren't many who can say that." *''"Oh give it up. Whatever victories your demon blood grants you will soon be unravelled by your human weakness. '' *''"I feel like ten times the demon I was before!"'' *''"When will this horrible day end?"'' *''"My child, come out and play."'' *''"How dare you! I made you possible!"'' *''"They fall for that one every time."'' *''"You turned her into a little monster. Now, let me show you how to make a big one!"'' *''"Your motion pleases me."'' *''"Can you hear me? I am your master!"'' *''"Let your veins run thick with my disease!"'' *''"I am wrapped in a shield of your screams!"'' *''"Move as you are told."'' *''"Give them your mercy, until they can take no more."'' *''"Release the medial waste!"'' *''"You only make me stronger, human."'' *''"I will skin you alive for that!"'' *''"Give me your pain."'' *''"You think you can hurt an Emperor?"'' *''"It's harder for me - mine has four necks!"'' *''"Scream on! No one can touch me."'' *''"Your own hearts will force the poison into you."'' *''"Yes, the skies boil my blood!"'' *''"Keep screaming! It's music to my ears..."'' *''"What an inspiring scream!"'' *''"Oh, do come back. I was hoping to study your organs."'' *''"Now, there's a transfusion that nobody wants!"'' *''"Launch the suffering!"'' *''"How dare you ignore me?"'' *''"These seem to make everyone more excited about killing... which I love."'' *''"You cannot kill me that easily!"'' *''"Can you feel my infection?"'' *''"There is no more suffering left for me."'' *''"I can end your screams..."'' *''"Time for a hate parade!"'' *''"I am the chosen one!"'' *''"Let's share your pain with the world."'' *''"Let me raise your agony."'' *''"Do not cling to me."'' *''"I can feel no pain, for YOU are feeling all the pain in the world!"'' *''"Drive your dagger into me!"'' *''"Let's put all this hate to use!"'' *''"The Coil will surely fall today."'' *''"I'll tear your heart out!"'' *''"You rotten, cursed soul."'' *''"We need more offerings."'' *''"I'll turn you back to tears for that."'' *''"Crawl back into the Sea."'' *''"When I hear that scream, I know no one will ever hurt me like that."'' *''"The Tainted Coil shall rule forever!"'' *''"The battle is ours! Let us spill blood under this beautiful sky."'' Trivia * He was originally voiced by rock singer Ronnie James Dio, but replaced with Tim Curry. *The heart in his torso does not belong to him; when he uses his double team with a Heart Cutter, the player can sometimes hear Doviculus tell the Druid that it wasn't his heart. It is not specified where his real heart is, or if he even has a heart. He is also able to use it as a guitar pick during the Martyrdom solo to inspire nearby troops, at the cost of health. *In Multiplayer, Doviculus and his minions appear in a green or red variant skin. **Oddly, the and the Tainted Coil will appear green not only when facing the Tainted Coil, but also Ironheade as well. *Doviculus has unique avatar features when compared to Ophelia and Eddie. While Ophelia's wings are made out of Black Tears as opposed to Eddie's demonic muscular wings, they both resemble wings with a stem such as bird or dragon wings, but Doviculus's wings sprout out in a triplet structure and resemble a pair of butterfly wings, which have been made more hardcore. *When Doviculus starts a solo, he seems to kneel down on both legs, probably because of the lack of suitable grip and sheer weight of the Hydra itself, as opposed to Eddie and Ophelia who perform in a standing position. This pose may also be related to the religious overtones of the Coil's hierarchy or simply to echo the appearance of a wicked awesome solo. *Doviculus, and well as the Tainted Coil in general, seem to show a resemblance to the Cenobites from Clive Barker's The Hellbound Heart and its film adaptation Hellraiser, due to their sadomasochistic themes, appearance, and demonic nature. **Additionally Doviculus also shares a similarities (namely his voice and legs) with Darkness from the film Legend, another demon which Tim Curry portrayed. *Early concept art for the Tainted Coil shows a gigantic demon in the background, resembling Dio's mascot Murray. As Ronnie James Dio was to be the original voice actor for Doviculus, its possible this was an early design for the demon Emperor. Gallery Demon King.jpg Doviculus Mourning.png Doviculus Chained.png Doviculus Air.png Doviculus Wings.jpg|Doviculus in flight. Doviculus Taunt.png Doviculus Hearts.png Doviculus Entertainment.png Doviculus Creature.png Doviculus Demon.jpg Doviculus Pleasure Tower.jpg Doviculus Dialogue.jpg Doviculus Abomination.jpg Doviculus Hooded.png Doviculus Sword.jpg Doviculus and Drowned Ophelia.jpg|Doviculus and Drowned Ophelia Doviculus Pissed.png Doviculus Pissed.jpg Doviculus Charge.jpg Doviculus Doom Stage.jpg Skull Raker Bleeding Coast.jpg Demon Seed.jpg Doviculus Scout.jpg Doviculus Soar.jpg Pinboy.jpg Doviculus Lightning.jpg Doviculus Fan Tribute.jpg Doviculus Sword Sniff.png Doviculus Search.png Doviculus Decapitation.jpg Doviculus Severed.png Doviculus Beheaded.png Doviculus Defeated.png Doviculus Blood.png Doviculus Headless.png Doviculus Dead.png Category:Characters Category:Tainted Coil Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Avatars